


Since You Asked

by Lady_Frija



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, One Shot, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22721272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Frija/pseuds/Lady_Frija
Summary: Hermione is angry and her significant other can’t figure out why.A short lemony little one shot done for the Elm and Vine Heartstrings "Vices and Virtues" festival. Hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Lucius Malfoy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 139





	Since You Asked

Hermione Granger sat back heavily in the wingback chair behind her desk. Her home office was crisp, clean, organized and tranquil. Tranquility at the moment was a stark contrast to the usually calm older wizard who was now pacing and raging like a caged tiger on the other side of her desk…

“You… you... stubborn, pig headed, unbelievable–“ 

“I see no reason for such irritation.” Hermione said calmly, causing one Lucius Malfoy to halt his aggressive pacing to stare at her in stunned silence, hands held tightly behind his back.

“No reason?” he said, “I swear to Salazar woman, sometimes I want to wring your neck.”

“MY neck?!” she challenged, pointing to herself incredulously. “What about you?! What kind of man just –“

“Yes, your neck!” he hissed, resuming his pacing, pointing at her angrily. “You’re impossible! The ministry has put on this event to benefit YOUR charity, it has been months in the making, we are BOTH expected to be there, and a day before we’re to attend I find out I may be going alone?!”

“Not alone.” Hermione shrugged, going back to writing in the charity ledger she was balancing. 

“Just not with me.”

“What’s the difference?!” he demanded.

“Well you just ASSUMED we’d be going together.” Hermione accused with a raised eyebrow. “Maybe I’ll go to the Valentine’s ball with someone else, what do you think of that?”

Lucius stared at her wide eyed, his hands spread palm up in a gesture of helpless disbelief. “You’re my WIFE!!” he shouted.

“I’d still like to be ASKED.” Hermione declared, biting back a smile that threatened to ruin the petulant pout she had worked so hard to place on her face. “One year of marriage and the spontaneity, the romance, already dies?”

Lucius’ shoulders slumped in defeat with a frustrated huff, and then he ran an irritable hand through his pale hair as he turned toward the door. But then he looked back at her, eyes glinting and a predatory cat like smile curving his lips. 

“Spontaneity and romance you say?” he repeated. “Well which do you want?” 

“Why? Are they separate things?” she asked, tossing her quill aside with a clatter.

He turned fully taking several paces forward, removing his outer robes as he did, tossing them unceremoniously onto the armchair by the window leaving him only in black trousers and dark grey dress shirt. He braced his hands on the desk, leaning down to be eye to eye with her. “Well one involves a candlelit dinner in bed, the other involves me pushing that tease of skirt over your hips and having my way with you right here.” 

Hermione fought back a grin of triumph at her successful goading. Fights and temper often turned amorous for him, a proclivity she’d been counting on – which always made reconciliation a little extra… savory. Heat and desire flooded her body, making her limbs tingle in anticipation at the thought.

“Well.” She said in a faux tone of boredom. “It’s of course up to you but you might be interested to know I was quite negligent in dressing myself this morning.”

He raised a curious and slightly perplexed eyebrow.

In answer Hermione folded her hands and slid her forearms forward on the desk, looking up at him through her eyelashes. “It seems I forgot my panties.”

Her husband’s silver-grey eyes turned to molten mercury and then he pounced. Her papers scattered, the ink well tumbled and rolled across the desk, and books tumbled off onto the floor with a series of thuds as Lucius grasped her around the middle and hauled her out of her chair and onto the desk. His lips crashed against hers possessively and she smiled against his kiss, grasping the front of his shirt. 

“You provoke me deliberately.” He growled, parting from her lips to nip and bite harshly at her earlobe and neck. 

“Guilty as charged.” She moaned, arching her back at his touch and kiss.

She was perfectly situated where she was kneeling on top of her own desk. She wasted no time, grasping his impressive length through his trousers, delighted and emboldened to feel him already hardening with desire. He drew in a deep, ragged breath at her rough touch and his hands reached up from her waist to tug at the buttons of the white blouse, sending them in every direction with a clatter as he tore open the front of the garment. He yanked it free of the waist band of her black knee length skirt and his hands were on her bare skin…

“You forgot quite a few of your garments it seems.” He whispered gruffly, pinching her nipple as he cupped her breast, unobstructed by a bra. 

She sucked in a breath at the sharp tug of his fingers and moaned at the coiling pleasure that fanned through her breasts and burned in her belly. His strong and persistent hands continued their torment, one kneading her breasts, one pressed against the small of her back to hold her to his chest as he bit and kissed his way down her throat to close around the peak of her breast.  
Hermione moaned and thrust her fingers through his hair as his teeth grazed her flesh, and his tongue soothed his bite. She was still kneeling on the desk and as she began to sway with the dizzying flood of passion, she released his head and went to work on the buttons of his shirt, pulling and tugging each free until she could splay her slender hands against his hot fevered flesh. She ran her fingers over his taut and defined chest, down over his abdomen smooth flesh and the rough smattering of hair towards the waist of his trousers. She felt him groan primally against her breast as she pulled open his trousers and pulled his length free. 

With a growl he released her breast from his lips, his head snapping back in a stunned gasp of ecstasy as her hand closed firmly around him and she began to stroke him. His hands came around to grasp the back of her thighs and he dragged her closer. She squealed and jumped as his hand came down sharp and forceful across her backside. 

“That’s for being difficult!” he hissed in her ear.

Far from outraged, she grinned up at him mischievously and wriggled closer to slide her body teasingly against his. “With punishment like that, you’re not giving me much incentive to behave, are you?”

He gave her a smirking look of warning and she shifted off her knees to sit on the edge of the desk. She released his shaft suddenly and unexpectedly as she pitched backwards and caught herself on her hands leaning back onto the desk, as Lucius wrenched her thighs apart. His eyes burned into hers as he slowly, tormenting, slid his hands upwards, pushing her skirt up over her hips as he promised to do…

He drew himself closer to her, his body resting between her splayed legs and she could feel his hot, hard shaft pressing for entry at her center. She was more than ready for him and he slid into her easily, and she cried out with a whimpering moan as he sheathed himself inside her and her arms gave out. The ink from the inkwell splashed against her back as she fell against the surface, and she was fairly certain her quill had broken off directly into her arse cheek, but she didn’t care. Nothing compared to the full, stretching feeling and blinding pleasure of the wizard above her thrusting into her body. 

“Is this what you wanted, witch?” he demanded gruffly, holding her firmly on him as he continued his firm strokes. 

Hermione could barely form the words through the moans tearing from her lips but she nodded, sliding her hands under the open shirt to caress his chest, his shoulders, any place she could reach. She had to touch him. How could she have him buried inside her own body and still, it was not close enough?

“Harder.” She demanded, meeting his thrusts roughly, her body tensing and quivering under his touch. “Oh please, harder.”

He was only too pleased to oblige and with a sharp snap of his hips he drove deeper, pulling her up off the desk to crush her to his chest. She cried out at the new angle, his manhood pressing firmly against that delicious hidden place deep inside her that he’d always taken delight in finding… Over and over he drove into her groaning her name, his strokes already becoming unrestrained and erratic. 

She loved him anyway she had him. She loved him on a quiet evening at dinner, or playing chess. She loved him in the firelight of their bedchamber, she loved him when his touch was tender, gentle and slow. But oh, how she loved him like this too! When he loved her with power, dominance and passion!

Closer to her now, he could kiss her, and he held her tightly, the feel of his thrusts coupled with the press of his sweat sheened body and the hungry, demanding heat of his kiss and suddenly she was coming apart at the seams. Her body writhed in his embrace as she bucked against him, her inner walls spasming and quivering around him. Her eyes shut tight against the blinding light bursting in her head as she screamed his name. He continued his movements inside her, his arms tightening around her until she felt his muscles coiling and tensing as his body jerked with his own violent release. Her name was a roar on his lips as his seed emptied into her and he steadied himself against the desk before she laid back and he leaned over her, supporting himself on his forearms. 

Both of them gasping in the aftershocks of their joining, Hermione reached up and ran her fingers through his hair.

“Well, Mr. Malfoy?” she asked.

Lucius huffed as he looked down at her, a frustrated but indulgent gleam in his eyes. “Hermione. Will you go to the Valentine’s ball with me?”

“Of course, I will.” Hermione smiled and stretched her back before sliding her hands up to wrap around his neck. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
